Aquellas distantes estrellas
by Pallola
Summary: Aparece una chica en la vida de Raven que le hace ver su soledad y Shadow se encuentra con su pasado (oneshot)


**Aquellas distantes estrellas…**

****

Una figura endemoniada se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el desierto a la mitad de la noche. El piloto  portaba en su rostro un semblante de odio, odio a todo, pero era casi imposible de borrar ese aspecto, puesto que siempre había cargado con él gran parte de su vida, y para eso había sido criado... destruir.

A su lado lo acompañaba su único amigo. Los abordaba un gran silencio. El piloto solo se concentraba en causar pánico y en como destruiría a los que el consideraba sus 'rivales'.

A lo lejos, el organoide divisó un cuerpo extraño, impropio a los parajes que cruzaban, así que se adelantó desobedeciendo a su dueño.

-Shadow, que te ocurre, regresa!!!

-Gggrrrr

Una vez localizado el ente extraño, el organoide comenzó a llamar al navegante de aquel zoid a gruñidos. El Geno Breaker se detuvo cerca de aquel punto y Raven bajo de él.

-Que te pasa Shadow

-Gru, gru, gru -  el organoide lo llamaba con pequeños gruñidos mientras agitaba la cabeza. Raven, ante la insistencia de su "mascota robot" se acercó a ver lo que este le iba  a mostrar. Entre la arena resaltaban unas ropas oscuras. El chico movió un poco de esta y descubrió un brazo, luego parte del torso y así sucesivamente hasta dejar al descubierto un cuerpo completo. Una mujer. Quien sabe que le había causado el desvanecimiento a la mitad de la nada. Talvez fue eso, que estaba a la mitad de un mar de arena, quizás el calor incinerante del día o el frió que congela los huesos por la noche le habían hecho caer.

-Es una chica...

-Ggggggrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! – Shadow la tomó con su hocico y la llevó a Raven

-Me estas pidiendo  que la lleve??

El organoide, entendiendo la frase, asintió con la cabeza

-No la llevaré, no tengo tiempo para tonterías

Pero el organoide seguía insistiendo. Raven se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su zoid – No la llevaré, es una carga  y no tengo tiempo para estorbos, si vas a seguir así, quédate aquí – dijo el joven en señal de amenaza. Pero Shadow insistía, incluso se paró frente a Raven y trató de empujarlo dando leves tacleos, hasta que dio uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo y enviarlo junto a donde estaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-No se porque lo haces, pero no me importa

Antes de poder levantarse sintió un tirón en uno de sus brazos. La chica, algo conciente logró tomarlo por una  de sus extremidades y dar unos cuantos balbuceos. Raven se apartó de ella e inmediatamente Shadow volvió a empujarlo.

-Esta bien, pero solo será hasta que lleguemos a un pueblo y pueda deshacerme de ella.

Raven la llevó en brazos y la colocó en el asiento trasero del Geno Breaker para así continuar con su viaje. Casi al medio día del día siguiente, la chica logró despertar. Se mostró nerviosa al no saber donde estaba.

-Quien... eres???

-Hasta que despiertas. Te llevaré al próximo pueblo, después olvida que estuviste aquí

-Pero dime... quien eres??

-Llámame Raven

-Yo... soy Agatha

-Mmjjupp – contestó con una mueca tratando de decir 'no me importa'

Ni una palabra mas se volvió a cruzar entre ellos hasta el anochecer. Ni un pueblo emergía sobre aquel suelo árido del desierto Elemia. No pudiendo seguir conduciendo, Raven se detuvo cerca de unas formaciones rocosas, al igual que hizo Shadow que aterrizó junto al zoid rojo. 

-Porque nos detenemos?? – pregunta la chica

-Estoy cansado y necesito comer algo 

De un salto bajó de la cabina del Geno Breaker, que esta protegida por el pecho. La chica intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no supo caer bien y resbaló, cayendo sobre sus posaderas. Ella ruborizada  y aun en el suelo, comenzó a sobarse en la parte adolorida, pero Raven ni siquiera le tomaba atención. El por su parte, buscó en uno de los compartimientos de su zoid una pequeña caja en la que guardaba diferente artículos, cosas indispensables como algunos víveres y algo de madera. Tomó algo de esta y una cafetera. Buscó algunas pequeñas piedras para poder hacer una fogata y preparar, como típicamente se le ve en sus viajes, una taza de café. 

La chica lo seguía con la mirada a donde iba y levemente soltó un suspiro, el cual Raven escuchó. Olvidaba que no estaba solo y ese pequeño ruido le advirtió que había alguien mas ahí que su organoide.

-Que te pasa, porque estas en el suelo

-Yo, este......... nada...... – Agatha giró su cabeza y en un rincón oscuro logró distinguir una  figura casi monstruosa, de la altura aproximada a un humano, un poco mas grande– quien esta ahí???

-Es Shadow, mi organoide 

La figura oscura se apartó de las tinieblas dejando al descubierto al pequeño dragón de metal. Al verlo, la chica solo se reservó a decir – Pohatu...

-Vas a quedarte ahí?? – esta fue una invitación muy al estilo Raven para  sentarse cerca del fuego. La joven se sacudió la arena que tenía encima y avanzó lentamente, algo dudosa, a la fogata. Raven tomó la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café. – Puedes tomar si quieres. – haciéndole entender que compartiría aquella bebida. La desconocida, haciendo caso a estas palabras también se sirvió de aquel liquido oscuro.

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban. Agatha miraba muy detenidamente a Shadow y Raven lo sabia.

-Que haces?? Porque viajas en ese zoid tan extraño – preguntó la joven

-Busco diversión

-Diversión?? 

-Si. El ver la cara de los débiles llenarse de terror me produce diversión. También el destruir a mis enemigos y a sus ciudades me mantiene ocupado

-Pero eso no es diversión, es terrible, es inhumano

-Pues para mi lo es!!!!... y tu que hacías en el desierto sin un zoid en que transportarte?? Era un suicidio o que

-No lo se. Un día desperté en la nada, y he caminado así por años

-Caminar sin sentido??... Bah...

-..... Busco a alguien... mi compañero

La joven se recorrió un poco a la izquierda para poder recargarse en una de las rocas. Esto la ponía mas cerca de Raven, pero a el no le molestaba

-Tu tienes algo... en tu pasado – le dijo al chico

-Que?!

-Sufres..... sufres mucho

-Cállate

-Acéptalo, ahí es por donde empiezas a mejorar, a evolucionar... aceptándote y aceptando a los otros

-Basta!!

Raven soltó un manotazo a la cara de Agatha, pero Shadow estaba ahí para impedirlo. – Shadow... que haces?? – Claramente estaba en que trataba de defender a la chica, pero ambos, muchacho y organoide eran casi iguales en sus comportamientos, entonces ¿como Shadow defendía a alguien mas? No lo sabemos, puesto que no entendemos la mente de esta variante de zoid con conciencia, pero seguramente era un motivo muy fuerte como para contradecir a su dueño. Por su parte, Raven se apretaba su muñeca derecha que le dolía a causa del golpe interceptado por Shadow.

-La prueba esta en tu mirada. Cualquiera diría que no soportas la vida y quisieras que todo se esfumara de la faz de la tierra – continuó Agatha

-No seguiré escuchándote

El chico de cabellos cenizos se rodó hacia otro lado donde no tuviera que estar observándola, se recostó en el suelo y se mantuvo en silencio.

Una suave brisa  jugó con el cabello de ambos chicos, agitó el fuego y levantó algo de arena. Agatha miró hacia arriba, al cielo estrellado que ofrecía la bóveda celeste y comenzó a contar las estrellas

-1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...8... 9... 10... 11... 12...

-Quieres callarte, trato de dormir

-Son hermosas... las estrellas... nunca había visto una noche como esta... hay algunas estrellas que están mas lejos que otras; otras tienen mas brillo, incluso color... has oído hablar de las estrellas de color azul?

-Y que si he oído de ellas – contestó con un tono de voz mal humorado

Agatha se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y caminó hasta donde descansaba Raven. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y lo tomó de la cabeza. La reacción de este fue elevar medio cuerpo súbitamente, tomar el brazo del "atacante" y torcerlo... o al menos eso era lo que indicaba el manual de autodefensa. En este caso, solo se limitó a tomar el brazo de aquella persona y darse cuenta de que era  una chica.

-Que pretendías hacer

-Quiero ver... porque sufres...

Volvió a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y antes de que Raven pudiera hacer algo, cayó en un transe. Un poderoso estímulo logró que su subconsciente liberara todos aquellos  recuerdos y sensaciones que él ya daba por olvidados. Leves voces rondaban por la cabeza de Raven

_-"Que hermoso cielo estrellado"_

_-"Si, es realmente hermoso"_

_-"Perdonanos, nosotros estamos investigando sobre los zoids y por eso tu madre y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar contigo, hijo"_

_-"Cuando terminemos las investigaciones de este organoide, iremos a un día de campo"_

_*_

_-"Ha recuperado su fuerza física, pero al parecer  ha sufrido un choque muy grande, talvez no recuerda su nombre"_

_-"A mi no me gustan los zoids"_

_-"Cuando termine esta misión, te llevaré a mi pueblo, ahí conocerás a mi hijo y serán grandes amigos"_

_*_

_-"Permitimos que el organoide huyera, pero conseguimos algo muy interesante... nos llevaremos a este niño"_

_-"Vamos a enseñarle como se maneja un arma"_

_-"Niño, si no tienes nombre, yo te pondré uno... Raven... el Raven del pelo negro, es un buen nombre"_

_*_

_-"Uno organoide negro"_

_-"Estoy seguro que tu podrás domesticar a  ese organoide"_

-Basta!!!

Empujando hacia a un lado a su huésped, Raven se levantó y se sentó cerca del fuego. Agatha lo siguió y lo acompañó en su silencio.

-Quien eres?? Porque me haces ver esas cosas!!

-Yo también he estado sola. Desde aquel día en el que desperté de mi cápsula y no vi a mi compañero, comencé a buscarlo

-Una cápsula??

-Me mantuvo dormida por mucho tiempo

De nuevo esa suave brisa marcó el inicio de un silencio abrumador, hasta que Raven decidió terminarlo

-Mis padres... mis padres investigaban una cápsula de un organoide... y este los asesinó. Si casi no habían tenido tiempo para mi y me sentía solo... mas solo me sentía ahora sin ellos

-Pero siempre ha habido gente a tu alrededor, no??

-Un hombre pretendía llevarme a su pueblo... pero me abandonó... no sabes como se siente el que te hagan lo mismo 2 veces

-Debió ser duro para ti

-No se porque te digo estas cosas, no debería importarte – Raven se alejó del fuego y volvió a sentarse en el lugar en el que estaba antes descansando

-Pero lo haces porque lo necesitas, tu soledad te esta matando, te vuelve frío

-No necesito que me digas como ser en mi persona, no eres nadie

La chica volvió a seguir a Raven en su búsqueda de un asiento cómodo y esta vez no dejaría que volviera a cambiarse de lugar

-Has sufrido y has estado solo por mucho tiempo. Deja los rencores atrás

-Nunca!! Primero pagaran todos aquellos que me han molestado, no me importa estar solo

-Sabes... no lo estas del todo – Agatha levantó la mano con sutileza  y apuntó hacia Shadow

-Si te refieres a el, es solo mi compañero, me obedece, es mío, por eso permanece conmigo

-Los organoides son fieles a las personas que les guardan afecto

-Si estas haciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor, no lo hagas porque no lo estas consiguiendo

-Pero...

-Nunca he necesitado de nadie para cumplir mis objetivos, y nunca me han ofrecido ayuda

- Y es porque infundes el miedo. Así nunca conseguirás amigos. Abre tu corazón y deja salir a la persona que realmente eres, y no hablo de un Raven aun mas testarudo, sino de un Raven que  expresa lo que siente.

-Eso es para débiles

-El pedir ayuda no es una debilidad; el sentir algo por alguien no es una debilidad; el tener un amigo no es una debilidad; al contrario, te hacen mas fuerte. Imagina que un día  pierdas a Shadow, que harás? El día en que te quedes solo y tengas que morir así, eso es lo que quieres?!

La joven trataba por todos los medios de hacerle entender a Raven que dejara atrás todo y comenzara de nuevo. Incluso logró derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, que para el chico solo representaban una cursilería.

Viendo que todo era inútil y que no lograría nada con llorar o suplicar de rodillas a Raven que cambiara en su forma de ser, decidió alejarse de él. A Agatha le importaba realmente cambiar su forma de ver la vida, su perspectiva hacia los demás, porque de personas como él era el mundo que recordaba: personas hambrientas de venganza y con sed de destrucción.

Pero todo ese parloteo sin sentido, había dejado huella. Los ojos de Raven comenzaron a producir un liquido salado: lagrimas que brotaban  lentamente y rodaban mejillas abajo. Dentro de él, todo su ser estaba temblando y no podía contener todos esos "signos de debilidad".

-Yo... yo... no quiero estar solo

Y entre sus sollozos, se dejó abrazar por la desconocida, no le importaba si lo hacia débil o fuerte, simplemente olvidó todo sentimiento, fuera bueno o malo, y se dejó entender por alguien mas, hasta que a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Agatha tomó una frazada y lo cobijó. Luego se dirigió a Shadow

-Te he estado buscando, Pohatu, y hasta que te he encontrado

-Ggrrru?? – el organoide dobló un poco la cabeza hacia un lado

-No me reconoces, eras mi compañero Pohatu, cuando no vi tu cápsula, pensé que te había perdido, pero algo me mantenía buscándote

-Gggrrruuuu – el organoide se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarla frotando su cabeza con la de la humana

-Me recuerdas... pero es ahora cuando debo irme

-Ggru?

-No. No puedes venir, porque ya tienes un nuevo compañero y te necesita. Raven te necesita mas que yo. Pretéjelo como una vez me protegiste. 

-Grrrruuuu

-Esta bien... Shadow

Cuentan las leyendas que cada zoidiano tenía un compañero. Vivian en pareja con sus organoides. Agatha fue separada de su compañero años atrás, cuando en unas ruinas unos soldados republicanos la apartaron de el. El organoide se ganó un nuevo dueño, olvidando siquiera si tenía una vida pasada. Ahora que lo encontraba, debía dejarlo ir, su corazón había sido estremecido por la dura vida de aquel que le había salvado en el desierto.

Agatha, dando un fuerte abrazo a Pohatu, como solía llamar al que una vez en el pasado fue su organoide negro, y dando un último vistazo a Raven mientras descansaba y a la imponente figura del Geno Breaker siendo iluminado por las lunas gemelas, se alejó y desapareció en la nada.

**FIN**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Este es el primer fic de zoids que publico. Se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de inspiración que me dan.

No quise hacer un LieseXRaven  porque ese no era el propósito de la historia, aunque la chica igual y resulto ser zoidiana.  Vi en el pasado de Shadow una oportunidad apara escribir algo, ya que lo único que se sabe de él es que apareció por ahí y ya, así que aproveche para dar mi punto de vista; también para sacar esos sentimientos que Raven tenía por ahí guardados (me inspiré mucho para esto cuando Shadow fue 'petrificado').

Espero que les haya gustado... no es lo mejor que haya escrito, pero me entretuve haciendo.


End file.
